Such a safety ski binding is described for example in Swiss Pat. No. 505 630. However, in the known construction the safety ski binding is arranged with a release plate which is connected to the ski boot and is held releasably on the ski, wherein the reinforcing member is hinged to the release plate or to the heel of the ski boot. This known solution will give the joint of the foot a lateral support and a freedom of maneuver in the joint of the foot is possible in the longitudinal direction of the ski.
However, more recently gained knowledge has shown that different requirements must be met between the boot shaft and the reinforcing member during downhill skiing and during walking. Furthermore, it was discovered that the forward position of the ski boot shaft for one and the same skier varies slightly between certain limits depending on the local manner of skiing, however, the rear support requires a clear definition.
The purpose of the invention is now to attain also this purpose in a safety ski binding of the abovementioned type. This is achieved according to the invention by the reinforcing member having a shoulder, extension or the like, which is loaded by a binding part and forms a removable support.
The set purpose is perfectly attained by the inventive safety ski binding. Due to the fact that the binding part is constructed as a removable support, it can form the predetermined hold for the backwardmost position of the shaft of the ski boot and the degree of the forward position necessary between pregiven limits can be determined freely by the designer.
The shoulder, extension or the like can be mounted on a metal fitting or can be formed as a part thereof wherein the metal fitting rests advantageously form-lockingly on or against the reinforcing member on the ski boot. This measure permits the design of the heel independent of the design of the boot shaft. The metal fitting may also be secured, preferably riveted to the reinforcing member. In this case the relationship between the position of the reinforcing member and the metal fitting to the ski binding is constant.
A different thought of the invention is seen in the shoulder, extension or the like being arranged on a bar or as part of same wherein the bar is hinged to the transverse axis of the reinforcing member. This design has the advantage that an already existing holding mechansim (the transverse axis) can be used simultaneously for holding the bar. In a further development of this thought of the invention the relative position between the bar and the reinforcing member can be designed adjustably.
It is furthermore possible to design the mounting between the reinforcing member and the metal fitting or bar to be elastic. The elastic material which is hereby used can be formed as a base of rubber or plastic, however, may also be, also inventively, an intermediate layer, the physical characteristics of which give the entire system a dampening which acts against the outside forces.
An important thought of the invention lies in a spring being provided in the binding part and a lock active against said spring wherein the spring, after a releasing of the lock, holds the binding part in relationship to the shoulder, extension or the like in the ready position and with a predetermined forward position for the reinforcing member which becomes limited in a rearwardly supported position. This measure assures that the binding part is always ready for downhill skiing after an arbitrarily occurred freeing of the reinforcing member when the skier effects a snapping in of the binding part with an intentional forward positioning at the shaft of the ski boot.
The binding part itself can be supported inventively pivotally about an axis or movably in the support plane. Depending on the position of the axis or the guideway the arrangement and design of the spring must be carried out.